A total of 5 patients were recruited for screening to enter the study. The CRC tested all 5 patients. Two were found to be growth hormone sufficient and were not entered into the study. Of the remaining three patients, one was found to have a brain tumor recurrence just as he entered into the study and therefore was not continued in the study. The remaining 2 subjects continue in the study without untoward effects. Both had DEXA scans (core lab of CRC) and will be followed for the next 2 years with DEXA scans evaluating bone mineral density yearly. Four patients are scheduled to be tested in the next 6 months.